Avatar The Last Airbender: The Last Chapter
by WritingLover2100
Summary: Aang is 20 Katara is 23 Katara is pregnant with her and aangs daughter.I DO NOT OWN AVATAR
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder were aang is" Katara said "he said he would be right back it's been 3 hours where is he" she thought a young man walked up to Katara Looking like he was doped up said "Miss what are you doing out here alone" then he kissed her on her neck. "HEY BACK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND" aang yelled the man fled he had no clue that she was the avatars girlfriend. "Thanks he scared me" katara said "Its ok now come on I got to show you something" "ok "katara said "close your eyes"aang said after Kataras eyes were closed aang took katara and flew in the air they landed katara opened her eyes and aang said "where are we" "are we at the place my mother was taken" "No this is the place where I fell in love with you. You held me in your hands and helped me become the avatar" "ok" katara said "Katara Will You Marry Me" aang said "Yes Oh Yes Aang" katara responded katara grabbed aang pulled him close and kissed him "I Love You Aang" "I love you to" he said Aangs Life was Complete he was happy he is marrying the girl of his dreams


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry My Chapter Are Not that long I'm very new to this

Aang Looked into the mirror he was sweating like crazy if he messed this up he would lose it all. "Aang were waiting" sokka said peeking through the door "it's going to be ok don't worry "he said

"Katara There Waiting" suki said staring at kataras dress. Kataras Dress Was a beautiful Water Tribe Dress the dress had flowers around the neck line she had flowers going down the clear sleeves she had a gorgeous train flowers all on the outline the whole dress was a very light blue she had long ice crystal earrings lip gloss mascara and a tiara on top of her head and her mother's necklace it was her mother's wedding outfit. "You Look Just like your mother" Katara dad said Katara turned around and tears filled her eyes "really" she said tears running down her cheek "Don't Cry She is here I can feel it and besides your mascara will run" her dad said "I Know she's here I can feel it to and I'm wearing waterproof mascara" katara said

The Water Tribe Wedding Chapel Is the most beautiful wedding chapel in the 4 nations it has the story of how the water tribe got there bending from the moon the pews were made of a clear glass there was beautiful bubbles filled with water being bended. There was an amazing orchestra playing the traditional wedding music. Then Katara Walked in aang was sitting there thinking "How can a beautiful Woman Turn Even beautiful but Katara did" At a wedding like this instead of praying and singing and preaching there is just one thing that seals the marriage all of the elements combined to form a bracelet for the bride if she was giving birth or dying it would call her family immediately. There were lots of guests at the wedding. Zuko, which is the fire lord Toph who is now the queen of the earth kingdom, Suki, Gran-Gran, and of course Sokka Aang Shot out a burst of air and it formed a circle, Toph shot out pieces of rock and that went vertically, Zuko shot out fire and that went vertically and katara shot out a burst of water and it circled around the elements they began to shrink and it formed a bracelet around kataras hand. "I will need the rings now" said the pastor the rings were brought in " Katara do you take Aang to be your beloved husband in sickness and health as long as you shall live" he said "I do" she said "Avatar Aang do you take katara to be your beloved wife in sickness and health as long as you should live" "I do" Aang Said "You May Exchange rings Aangs Ring that he gave Katara had a gold band and it had a diamond on type of it. Kataras ring that she is going to give Aang is just a gold ring that has writing engraved in it and it says "My Hero, My Love, My Friend, but only my Avatar," "You May Kiss the Bride" the pastor said "My Avatar" katara said "My Love" Aang said then they passionately kissed sealing their marriage


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hope You Like It Its Good

"Aang, Suki , Sokka , come quick" Katara Said "Whats Wrong" Aang Said

"Suki Help" katara said "Ohh God AHHHH" she screamed "aang go fly to toph and zuko tell them to hurry she is about to give birth." Suki said "Ok I can get there really fast with appa" aang said

"TOPH KATARAS GIVING BIRTH SUKI NEEDS YOU THERE NOW!" aang said "Ok I wont need appa ive learned a new earthbending trick I can go through earth and be there in less than a minute." She said " Ok Im Going to the Fire Nation to get Zuko" Ok See you there"

"ZUKO NOW KATARAS GIVING BIRTH WE NEED YOU" "OK I WILL BE ON MY WAY I HAVE LEARNED A FIREBENDING TRICK WERE I CAN SURROUND EARTH WITH FIRE AND TURN EARTH BACKWARDS AND BRING HER TOWARD ME" "OK" "APPA YIP YIP AND HURRY"

"IS KATARA OK" he said almost running over suki yes she is about to give birth Toph just made a tent and zuko just got here" "SUKI I NEED YOU NOW SHE IS COMING" Katara Screamed "Ok On the Count of 3 push really hard ok" "Ok" "1…..2…3…..Push" "AHHHHHHHH"

"Wahhh" "Aang you can come in the baby is born" suki said "sokka you to" "what are we going to name it" aang said "Kistukoa" K-For Katara S- For Sokka and Suki T- For Toph and U-K-O for Zuko A- For Aang" "Aww" said Aang "Wow thanks" Toph Said "yeah" Suki Sokka and zuko "hey Sweetie im a grandfather" kataras dad said "and im a great grandmother" gran-gran said "Yep You are" "meet Kistukoa" "Wait did you just say Kistukoa,Kistukoa was your great grandmothers name my mothers name."Gran-Gran said "it is a very rare and it means love and to be strong" Gran Gran Said "aww I love you guys" katara said


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey Look It's a fire nation messenger Hawk" Zuko Said "What does it say" Suki Said "It Says" Zuko Started :

**Zu-Zu **

**How Nice to talk to you for all these years . I Hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems that uncle has been killed by a expolion caused by Lightning Haha. I have been set free by the Avatar he set me free of kataras trap and trapped me with earth and ice lets just say It took me 8 years to get out and to learn and invent new firebending techniques ill be paying you a visit soon and I will be paying the avatars new baby a visit I think she would like me. So sad that father banished mother and that I was trapped so long because I knew exactly were she was she was right under your nose and you never knew it . I will send directions if you send me a letter telling me were you and the avatars baby and family are . Be careful with that baby you don't want to let it fall in the wrong hands do you Im Plotting my revenge on the avatar and his precious little family **

**I Love you NOT,**

**Azula**

"Azulas Planning Her Revenge on us we got to find her a move out of here or she will kidnap Kistukoa and train her to be like her" "I cant lose Kistukoa she is only a week old" Katara said "I Will start packing. Were moving to the Northern Water Tribe so I can raise Kistukoa for about 3 years so we can determine her bending and so I can teach you better waterbending techqniqes" Katara Said "Then Your coming to the Earth Kingdom so I can teach you the newly invented glass bending so you can bend and shape the glass and shoot it at others." Toph Said "then your going to meet me zuko and sokka at Kioshi Island" "Ok Lets Go" aang said


End file.
